U can do it!
'U can do it! '(Puedes hacerlo!) es el décimo quinto Ending del anime Naruto: Shippūden, que abarca desde el episodio 180 al 192. Sinopsis Naruto coloca un letrero en una cerca donde el busca gente para su Dojo, donde lo leen Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji y Konohamaru; luego se ve a Naruto vestido de manera ligera en un Dojo y las sombras de Lee, Tenten, Neji y Konohamaru quienes aceptaron. Tenten girando su Bō, Rock Lee poniéndose su cinta, Neji levantándose del suelo y Konohamaru preparándose para combatir con Naruto; ambos proceden a tener una pelea de Taijutsu, Konohamaru hace el Jutsu: Clon de Sombra donde ambos pelean contra Naruto y este utiliza al clon de sombra contra Konohamaru para ganar ventaja. En cuanto Konohamaru se retira, Neji entra lanzando su palma contra Naruto, ambos pelean de una manera cuerpo a cuerpo muy cercana pero Neji consigue derribar a Naruto quien contesta con unas patadas hacia Neji quien los bloquea. Después de levantarse, Naruto lanza golpes mas lentos pero precavidos contra Neji, este ultimo se retira y entra Tenten con su Bō con la intención de atacar a Naruto. De arriba le cae a Naruto un kunai lo cual hace que Tenten detenga su ataque, ambos toman una pequeña pausa en la que Tenten prepara su siguiente posición ofensiva y luego proceden a pelear. Tenten da varios giros a su Bō mientras que Naruto busca una apertura hasta que Tenten se detiene y ataca a Naruto quien responde esquivando los ataques para luego intentar conectar unas cuantas patadas. Tenten divide su Bō en tres secciones pareciéndose a un nunchaku y Tenten se retira luego de lanzar una ultima patada contra Naruto. Rock Lee entra al combate cayendo de arriba y lanzando varias patadas y puños, ambos pelean con una manera bastante enérgica e intensa, haciendo saltos, patadas al rostro; luego Lee corre hacia Naruto y lanzan bastantes puños, patadas y bloqueos; Lee bloquea los ataques de Naruto girando sobre el suelo con las piernas extendidas luego se levanta y continúan con la pelea, donde finalizan dando puños cada vez más cerca y finalmente terminan viéndose cara a cara muy de cerca. Luego se ve a Naruto tirado sobre el pasto descansando con una toalla en su rostro ya que el fue el que más peleo, Tenten sentada bebiendo, Neji parado con una toalla en el cuello viendo a Konohamaru siguiendo a Lee. Letra Romaji= Shiranai wo ryuu ni nigete bakari de Rakuna michi wo susumu no wakantan da yo ne Demo ima dake no kono isshun wa Dare no mono demo naiyo What's going on, What's going on ? Chiisai koro ni egai teta Naritai jibun ni naru tameni Nani shite nani wo mirebaii notte Mayocchi yau toki mo aru yo ne dakedo (Anytime) Kitto ima daijina mono (Anytime) Sore wa koko ni aru kara (Anytime) Kowagara nai de sono mama Ikou shinjite Shiranai wo ryuu ni nigete bakari de Rakuna michi wo susumu no wakantan da yo ne Demo ima dakedo kono isshun wa Dare no mono demo naiyo What's going on, What's going on ? Hey, hey, hey I think U can do it! Yoku mimi wo sumasete kimi wo yobu hou he Hiru no aida no aida made sagashite mite yo Mitsukaru yo kitto Jibun wo ugokasu nani ga. |-| Español= Huyendo siempre de lo desconocido Tomar el camino fácil es la forma mas fácil de hacerlo, ¿verdad? Pero sólo por ahora Ya no lo será. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué está pasando? El lienzo que pinté de niño Sobre la persona que quería ser de grande. ¿Qué debo hacer, qué es lo que tengo buscar? A veces dudo de mi mismo, pero... (En cualquier momento) Es lo más importante ahora... (En cualquier momento) se que esta justo aquí, (En cualquier momento) no tengas miedo y sigue igual. Vamos confía. Huyendo siempre de lo desconocido Tomar el camino fácil es la forma mas fácil de hacerlo, ¿verdad? Pero sólo por ahora Ya no lo será. ¿Qué está pasando?¿Qué está pasando? ¡Hey, hey, hey creo que puedes hacerlo! Abre tus ojos y escucha la voz que te llama Búscala, hasta en el más mínimo espacio entre edificios, Definitivamente vas a encontrar Ese algo para seguir adelante. |-| Kanji= |-| Romaji Completo= Shiranai wo ryuu ni nigete bakari de Rakuna michi wo susumu no wakantan da yo ne Demo ima dake no kono isshun wa Dare no mono demo naiyo What's going on, what's going on ? Chiisai koro ni egai teta Naritai jibun ni naru tameni Nani shite nani wo mirebaii notte Mayocchi yau toki mo aru yo ne dakedo (Anytime) Kitto ima daijina mono (Anytime) Sore wa koko ni aru kara (Anytime) Kowagara nai de sono mama Ikou shinjite Shiranai wo ryuu ni nigete bakari de Rakuna michi wo susumu no wakantan da yo ne Demo ima dake no kono isshun wa Dare no mono demo naiyo What's going on, What's going on ? Hey, hey, hey i think U can do it! Yoku mimi wo sumasete kimi wo yobu hou he Hiru no aida no aida made sagashite mite yo Mitsukaru yo kitto Jibun wo ugokasu nani ga Kotae no nai michi katsuzuku Sore demo akirame kiretsunii Nandomo ochikonde naita Mada hashiri tsuzuketaino Dakara (Anytime) Fuyashi namida nagashitemo (Anytime) Istumo sobani iru kra (Anytime) Tanoshi mukoto wasuretsuni Ikou shinjite Shiranai wo ryuu ni nigete bakari de Rakuna michi wo susumu no wakantan da yo ne Demo ima dake no kono isshun wa Dare no mono demo naiyo What's going on, What's going on ? Hey, hey, hey I think U can do it! Yoku mimi wo sumasete kimi wo yobu hou e Hiru no aida no ainda made sagashite mite yo Mitsukaru yo kitto Jibun wo ugokasu nanika Nanimo taichirijinakute nai Onaji you wo inegasa mete toshitemo Furikae naita ire Jibun wo shinjite Shiranai wo ryuu ni nigete bakari de Rakuna michi wo susumu no wakantan da yo ne Demo ima dake no kono isshun wa Dare no mono demo naiyo What's going on, What's going on ? Kwawaateku narenai jikan nakadeni Enai fureru monomo aru wakatteru keto Demo ima dakedo kono isshu wa Naitekure susumara ga What's going on, What's going on ? Hey, hey, hey I think u can do it! Yoku mimi wo sumasete kimi wo yobu hou e Hiru no aida no ainda made sagashite mite yo Mitsukaru yo kitto Jibun wo ugokasu nanika (You can do it!) (You can do it!) (You can do it!) (You can do it!) Personajes *Naruto Uzumaki *Neji Hyūga *Rock Lee *Tenten *Konohamaru Sarutobi Vídeo thumb|center|605px Vídeo Original thumb|center|605 px Curiosidades *La razón por la que la canción se llama "U can do it!" es debido a que en el lenguaje ingles estadounidense la pronunciación de la letra "u" es parecida a la palabra "You" la cual es sustituida en el nombre de la cancion siendo este "U can do it!" en lugar de "You can do it!" *La camisa que Naruto utiliza tiene el símbolo de Uzushiogakure y obviamente el Clan Uzumaki. *El taijutsu que usa Naruto es la Kata de los Sapos a pesar que no esta en modo sabio. *Es la primera vez que se ve a Neji con el cabello atado de otra manera, ésta vez tiene un cierto parecido a Itachi. *El traje que usa Rock Lee es similar al que usaba cuando él era pequeño. en:U Can Do It! Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Endings